


Art for Saltwater Tinged Memories

by ArtbyDenois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtbyDenois/pseuds/ArtbyDenois
Summary: Illustration of the fic by Squidgie
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Art for Saltwater Tinged Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saltwater Tinged Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844482) by [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie). 



  
" _William_ ," came a quiet, sleep-stumbling voice next to him. It was followed by a hand far too delicate for someone that had played NCAA hockey for four years that crept out from under the covers and searched for Will, pulling him back down. "Stop looking so pensive."

"How would you know?" Will asked. "You're still buried under all the blankets."


End file.
